bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 290 (The Importance of Love)
Summary After a fight at the playground, Oona meets a young butterfly who teaches her all about love. Transcript At the playground everyone is playing a rough game of kickball except Oona, who is painting a picture near the blacktop. Goby is ready to kick the ball. Gil: "Ready,Goby?" Goby: "You bet I'm ready..." Gil: "THEN KICK IT!!" Goby kicks the ball hard, it bounces on the fence and Goby dodges it again. The ball hits Gil and sends him flying. He crashes into Oona who is still working on her painting. Nonny: "Wow! Now that's what I call the flying Gil Ball... get it?" Gil: "That's no joke." Oona accidentally spills some paint on Gil's face. Gil: "Hey! Watch what you're doing!" Oona: "Jeez Gil. Why don't you go back to your game?" Gil: "Oh right!" Goby: "Hey Gil! Come back to the game!" Gil: "Coming!" The boys continue on with their rough game. Oona is painting pink flowers on the blacktop. Gil chases after the ball and crashes into Oona. He gets covered pink and yellow paint from head to tail. Gil: "Oona! Cut it out!" Oona: "What am I even doing?" Gil: "Turning our kickball field into YOUR flowery territory! Your dumb pink flowers are hogging up the field!" Oona: "YOUR field? It's everyone's field!" Gil: "Is not!" Oona: "Is too!" Gil: "Is NOT!" Oona: "Is TOO!" Tobias: "Hey look! A fight!" Joshua: "Awesome!" Molly is having a tea party with Ashlie and Deema when they hear the commotion. Deema: "Awesome! A boy and girl fight!" Molly: "A fight?" Everyone except Molly circles around Gil and Oona chanting "Fight Fight! Fight!" while Gil and Oona constantly yell "is not!" and "is too!" Molly goes to see what happened. Molly: "Alright! Break it up! Break it up! Oona,you first!" Oona: "Well...I was just minding my own business when..." Gil: "Oona is a painting field hogger!" Mollly: "Gil! Let her finish!" Oona: "Gil crashed into my paint set and ruined it!" Gil: "You messed up the kickball field!" Molly: "SHUT UP GIL!" Oona: "The blacktop is not only for your dumb kickball game, it's for everyone else too!" Molly: "I think that's fair-" Gil: "NO! The field is for the kickball game ONLY!!! And do you know what I think of Oona messing up the blacktop with her dumb pretty pink flowers? Huh? You know what I think?!" Gil pulls out two of Oona's beautiful paintings and rips them into shreds. Then he grabs Oona's paintbrush from her hands and breaks it. Gil: (angrily) "That's what I think..." Oona looks at her destroyed paintings and begins to cry loudly. She swims away from the playground wailing while everyone but Gil stares in sadness. Nonny: "Hmmm... she seems upset about something. I wonder what will happen. The scene cuts to Oona sitting in a tree, crying her eyes out. A mysterious voice is heard. Voice: "It makes you sad doesn't it?" Oona,the red guppy,and the pink rose entered the tower. There they saw lots of creatures Oona never seen before. There's lots from the storybook segments. Oona: "I'll tell you later. But anyway,where's Gil? I think he owes me an apology." Mr grouper: "So you came back to make fun of gil instead of missing him. Oona: "Sorry i really miss gil but he could say sorry. Gil: "Hi Oona....Oona...I'm...sssss..." Oona: "Sorry?" Gil: "Yes." Oona: (hugging Gil)"That's okay. I forgive you!" (lets go of Gil) Gil: "Say Oona,would you like to play kickball with me and the boys?" Oona: "Alright! I'm on your team!" Gil and Oona swam quickly to the kickball field together. The End. Category:Episodes That Have Oona As The Main Character Category:Episodes